


Longing For You

by Unikittycassie18



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikittycassie18/pseuds/Unikittycassie18
Summary: Takes place right after Sara and Grissom sail off into the sunset together.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 3





	Longing For You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just stuck in my head and I had to write it down. (There may be errors but I honestly don't care.)

No words had been said yet, just knowing looks between us. We'd been sailing for a couple hours now, the sun starting to go down. I found myself not being able to let go of Grissom's arm. I'd waited so long to be able to touch him once again. Grissom was the one to break the silence. His voice quiet he said, "Sara, honey there's a marina up a little ways. when we get there I'll dock us. Then we can talk." With a smile I said, "okay Gil." 

At the marina Grissom told me I could go inside the cabin and wait for him if I'd like to. While he was busy I went and sat on the bed inside. My mind racing, heart pounding in my chest. Once he was finished he came inside the cabin, closing the door behind him. He sat next to me just smiling.

I broke the silence by saying, "I watched the interview with Lady Heather." He turned to me and reached for my hand. Rubbing the back of it softly with his fingertips. "You know Sara I meant every word I said." "I know." I said. "I do still love you Gil, I always have and I always will."

I leaned in and kissed him, shocking us both. He eagerly returned the kiss. He pulled back smiling and said, "just like how I remember it." I just smiled. We went back to kissing until I got the courage to straddle him. His hands resting on either side of my hips. He laid back pulling me with him. We started laughing.

I took off my shirt and threw it to the ground. The rest of my remaining clothes soon followed. Within minutes we were both naked, me still on top. We entered me it felt like coming home. We just couldn't seem to get enough of each other. We ended up falling asleep, our bodies still tangled.


End file.
